footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 CONCACAF Gold Cup knockout stage
The knockout stage of the 2017 CONCACAF Gold Cup will begin on July 19, 2017 with the quarter-finals and will end on July 26, 2017 with the final in Santa Clara, California. All match times listed are in EDT (UTC−4). If the venue is located in a different time zone, the local time is also given. Format In the quarter-finals and semi-finals, if the scores remain level after 90 minutes the match will go directly to a penalty shoot-out, without any extra time being played. For the final, extra time and a penalty shoot-out will be used to determine the winners if necessary. A fourth substitution is allowed during extra time in the final. Unlike the 2015 edition, there will be no third-place match. CONCACAF set out the following schedule for the quarter-finals: * Match 1: Winners Group A vs Runners-up Group B * Match 2: Winners Group B vs 3rd Place Group A/C * Match 3: Winners Group C vs 3rd Place Group A/B * Match 4: Runners-up Group C vs Runners-up Group A Combinations of matches in the quarter-finals The specific match-ups involving the third-placed teams depended on which two third-placed teams qualified for the quarter-finals: Qualified teams The top two placed teams from each of the three groups, plus the two best-placed third teams, qualified for the knockout stage. Bracket | RD1-team2= | RD1-score1= 1 | RD1-score2= 0 | RD1-team3= | RD1-team4= | RD1-score3= 2 | RD1-score4= 0 | RD1-team5= | RD1-team6= | RD1-score5= 1 | RD1-score6= 0 | RD1-team7= | RD1-team8= | RD1-score7= 2 | RD1-score8= 1 | RD2-seed1=| RD2-seed2=| RD2-seed3=| RD2-seed4=| | RD2-team1= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score1= 0 | RD2-score2= 2 | RD2-team3= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score3= 0 | RD2-score4= 1 | RD3-seed1=| RD3-seed2=| | RD3-team1= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score1= 2 | RD3-score2= 1 }} Quarter-finals Costa Rica vs Panama |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Godoy |goals2 = |stadium = Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia |attendance = |referee = Óscar Moncada (Honduras) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} United States vs El Salvador |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = O. Gonzalez Lichaj |goals2 = |stadium = Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia |attendance = 31,615 |referee = Drew Fischer (Canada) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Jamaica vs Canada |time = 19:30 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Francis Williams |goals2 = Hoilett |stadium = University of Phoenix Stadium, Glendale |attendance = |referee = Ricardo Montero (Costa Rica) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Mexico vs Honduras |time = 22:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Pizarro |goals2 = |stadium = University of Phoenix Stadium, Glendale |attendance = |referee = Walter López (Guatemala) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Semi-finals Costa Rica vs United States |time = 22:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Altidore Dempsey |stadium = AT&T Stadium, Arlington |attendance = |referee = Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Mexico vs Jamaica |time = 20:30 |team1 = |score = 0–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Lawrence |stadium = Rose Bowl, Pasadena |attendance = 42,393 |referee = John Pitti (Panama) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final |time = 21:30 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Altidore Morris |goals2 = Watson |stadium = Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance = 63,032 |referee = Walter López (Guatemala) }} External links * Knockout stage